


Roommates

by dying_angel



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, F/M, Glenn is gay, M/M, Maggie/Andrea, WOOO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dying_angel/pseuds/dying_angel
Summary: What will happen if a bubbly Asian with warm and adorable personality has to share room with a tall cruel man with vulgar mouth and action?





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> What will happen if a bubbly Asian with warm and adorable personality has to share room with a tall cruel man with vulgar mouth and action?

Glenn was hyped, the moment when his lecturer told him that he'll finally get a roommate this end of the month, He already imagine what his roommate would be, if it was a girl,then He could show off his cooking skill in making 'Samgyeopsal' aka a Fatty slices of pork belly grilled. And if it was a boy, maybe they could spend all day playing some video games,

He can't help but smiling all day in class and humming a few song, Rick chuckle at his bubbly Korean friend who sitting opposite him at the Cafeteria table, 

"You sure really excited," Maggie said between of her favorite mash potato before choking when Glenn suddenly yell, "I AM!! I mean! Can you feel what I feel? I'm finally gonna have roommate after all these years! I was so lonely!" Andrea patting the coughing brunette on their back, "Jeez, Glenn, calm down." Andrea spat, but it doesn't seem to wipe away the huge grin on Glenn's face, it's only grew wider, "Just let him be." Rick said, sipping the hot cappuccino from the small plastic cup, 

Glenn put in mind that tomorrow is the day, where he will meet with his new roommate, T-Dog said that the man (which is Glenn finally knew that it was a guy) was from countryside, and he was from Dixon family. Glenn were confused why everyone cringe when he brought out about Dixon, some of them decide to shirk themselves away from Glenn and Glenn didn't bother ask to why.

* * *

He set the alarm 30 minutes early so he doesn't have to rush to grab his creamy morning coffee, had to mention that he'll also need to grab some marshmallow. He let out happy sigh as he let himself curl into ball in bed,pulling the blanket to cover his body, closing his eyelids to let a good night take him away. Tomorrow is gonna be a great day.

As he planned, he gets up early, putting on grey hoodie with red plaid shirt, black skinny jeans with his favorite red converse. He grab his black backpack, his class book. Glenn stop for a moment to look himself in mirror, why did he need to be nervous and worried about his look? Dixon is a guy and of course Glenn doesn't need to look alternative to him, it's not like Dixon is a gay dork like him. This time, he make sure didn't forget to grab his room key, last time he has to sleepover at Shane's room and it was bad idea though, the guy's snore beating the thunder, and Glenn had stayed all night awake.

He get text from Rick, telling him to wait him at the Cafeteria so they can walk to their class together, he reply at quick 'sure dude' with a 'okay' emoji, Glenn didn't pay much attention, only looking at his phone screen until he bump into someone- who is more taller and muscular than him, his coffee splashed over the guy jacket. Glenn's face pale as he look up to look at the guy's pissed face.

"S-sorry, I didn't m-mean to-" He stutter and hand clutching tighter around his coffee cup. "Where did ya put yer eyes, chink?!" The guy yelled, Side of Glenn head thought, 'wow great, now you're bumped into some racist person,' 

"Next time I see yer face again, I'll beat yer into slank eyed puddle, understand?!"

Glenn stayed in silent, letting the guy push and walk pass him rudely, sinking deep into sea of people, who now,finally took their stare off him. He tried to let the shame washed off his face, but he still thank to god that the guy didn't dare to hit him, only just split racist slur. I mean, Chink? He's a Korean american,third generation, Not a freaking chinese. Maybe trying to correcting a mad person will send him to heaven faster than he could piss.

A great day but already ruined because of his too sweetened marshmallow coffee and crazy blonde person. But Glenn didn't lie if he say that, that guy kinda look alternative if he's not crazy, what a waste. Rick already waited for him when he arrive at the Cafeteria, Lori by his side and Maggie were there too,

"Glenn! Your roommate already here! I saw him this morning!" The brunette chirped.

"He did?" said Glenn, eye light up a little, "How does he look like?"

"He have pair of blue sharp eyes, neatly shaved blonde hair!

'wait, don't tell me,' Glenn thought, "And he's wearing..?"

"Black jacket, hmm, red T-Shirt? Oh! and he is well toned too! You're so lucky!"

**oh crap.**


End file.
